Different
by 0KuroYukiHime0
Summary: Juvia is living her life quiet differently than other people, But certain people barge in her life. And the best part is "Is she really THAT different?" (AU) Gruvia, NaLu with hints of GaLe and Jerza.
1. Annoying Blonde

Different.

Chapter 1.

The sun was shining brightly, The rays crept through the half broken window of an old, badly damaged cottage. The weather was quite wonderful for most people except-

"The weather sucks..." Said a teenager, Pulling the blanket above her head. "I thought that today would be rainy...Moral for today, Never trust the weather reporter." Said Juvia annoyingly. She pulled the blanket away and stood up. She lazily walked towards the bathroom, And brushed her blue locks. Juvia went outside the bathroom and sat on the chair, Fidgeting with her hair, And that's when the sun rays where gone replacing it with the sound of rain drops, Juvia gave a satisfied smile. She sat on a chair and started eating whatever was found. The phone rang, She picked it up.

_"Juvia, Please meet me today at my place"_ Came an over-grown voice. "Yeah, Yeah whatever..." Replied Juvia ending the call. "Old geezer calling Juvia this early..." Whispered Juvia. She quickly wore a blue summer dress and went outside locking the door behind her. She walked towards her destination slowly, People glaring at her while others quickly run past her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Who's that pretty lady?" Asked a girl to her mother, Whilst pointing at Juvia. "Stay away from her, She causes misfortunes.." Replied the girl's mother. Both of them quickly walked away, Juvia was used to this, Hell, She doesn't care anyway. The rain started to get heavier, People started opening their umbrellas. Juvia on the other hand kept walking.

She wanted to remove those painful memories..., She knew there was nobody to protect or...love her, Who would love a emotionless girl like her?, She reached the place and knocked on the door. Somebody opened the door, "Hey Juvia, Can I help you?" Asked the guy. "Hi Laxus, Your old man called, And told me to come" Said Juvia. "Well, If you ask me, It's probably gonna be his long, ass lectures..." Replied Laxus. Juvia shivered.

"Need my earphone?" Asked Laxus. "Nah, I'll survive." Replied Juvia. Juvia went inside. Laxus pointed at Makarov's study, And mouthed 'Good-Luck' to Juvia. Laxus was Juvia's only friend, She liked to talk to him because he understands her the best. He also taught Juvia fighting and Judo. She opened the door, "Why did you call me?" Asked Juvia. "Good, You're here, There is something I needed to talk about with you..come sit.." Said Makarov. Juvia sat on a chair near the window, Admiring the rain.

"Juvia, I've been looking after you for 13 years, So I beg you please start college already." Said Makarov. Juvia's face remained emotionless as ever. She was silently observing the rain.

"It was your mother's wish, To see you graduating and have friends...and love"

Juvia stood up with a darkened expression. "Mom or Dad aren't here anymore..."

"Juvia, Liste-

"No! You listen! They have left me! These 13 fucking years! If it weren't for you, I would have died! It's all your fault, I'm still alive!" Yelled Juvia.

"You could have killed yourself, When I wasn't around, Then, Why didn't you? Because you're scared of dying!" Said Makarov. Juvia felt her vision becoming blurry. She unconsciously walked backward, Knocking things in process. "Are you alright?!" Asked Makarov worriedly. "I-I am fine" Said Juvia weakly. She turned around and left the room. Laxus heard somebody's footsteps leaving Makarov's room. Laxus exited his room and saw Juvia exiting the house. "Juvia! Oi Juvia!" Yelled Laxus.

Juvia slammed the door behind her and ran towards her house. After walking so long, She stood for a while to catch her breath. Suddenly, A gang of boys appeared. "Oh, So this is the famous Juvia Lockser." Said the gang leader. "We still need to re-pay you after what you had done to our members.." Said another guy clenching his knuckles.

"Those guys were weak as hell" Replied Juvia. "Why you!" Yelled the gang leader punching Juvia. "Oh..She's sick! That's what you get for walking in the rain without a umbrella..Oh, Who cares. Nobody will save an emotionless bastard." Said the gang leader, Who held Juvia by her hair.

"Leave her alone!" Come a voice, And then Juvia went into a blackout.

! ( _ )( _ )( _ ) !

Juvia woke up, She wasn't familiar with the surroundings.

"Are you better?" Asked a girl with blond hair.

"Y-Yeah" Replied Juvia.

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself, I'm Lucy, Lucy heartfilia, And you?" Asked Lucy.

"Me? I'm Juvia lockser.." Replied Juvia.

"Why did you help me?" Asked Juvia.

"You were about to get beaten by those boys! I had to punch some sense into them" Said Lucy.

"T-Thanks, Um, Where am I anyway?" Asked Juvia.

"In my room! Girly right!, Do you read Shojo mangas? Because I have tons of them!" Said Lucy. Before Juvia could answer, A girl with blue hair came inside while holding a white cat in her arms.

"Wendy! Where were you?!" Lucy asked. "I wanted to buy cat food for Carla!" Said Wendy showing Lucy her cat. "You're gonna make her a fat cat." Said Lucy.

"Lucy-neechan~! Who's that?" Asked Wendy smiling. "That's our guest, Juvia lockser." Said Lucy. Wendy walked towards Juvia and shook her hand. "My name is Wendy! I'm 12 years old." Said Wendy while grinning widely.

Juvia couldn't help but smile at the young girl. "Are you new here?" Asked Lucy.

"No, I've been living here for 13 years." Said Juvia.

"Ohhhh~ We're new here! So we don't know where is -

"The manga store, Right?" Finished Juvia.

Wendy and Lucy opened their mouths and then closed them. A comical question mark appears near Juvia.

"H-How did you know?" Asked Lucy, Juvia shrugged. "So, Which school do you go?" Asked Lucy. Juvia stayed silent for a while. "I don't go to school" Said Juvia plainly.

"Oh..I can't force you to join but look at this way, You'll make friends and be happy." Said Lucy with a smile while Wendy nodded. Juvia's eyes widened, 'How did she know that I have no friends?' Thought Juvia. "I can see a person's personality easily" Said Lucy.

"Well! I think I'll go to Fairy High! It's a nice college with a junior section for my little Wendy." Said Lucy.

Juvia stood up from the bed, "Thank-you. But I have to leave now" Replied Juvia walking towards the door. Lucy following her, She opened the door. Juvia went outside. "I hope you'll change your mind" Said Lucy.

"Bye.." Said Juvia.

"Bye!" Yelled both Wendy and Lucy. The door was closed, And Juvia heard squealing sounds from the inside. "Lucy-neechan! The last episode of Maid-sama is next! Hurry!"

"Really? NO WAY!..." Said Lucy.

Juvia smiled, And walked towards her house, She reached it and opened the door and went inside. "I'm home" She said, And flopped on her bed. Then her phone rang, She lazily picked it up.

_You have a new voice message from Laxus._

"Laxus?" She said and pressed okay to hear it.

_**"Hey Juvia! I have a lot of cleaning to do, Thanks to the mess you created earlier. More importantly, Old man told me, To tell you that, If you wanna enter a college, Be sure to go in Fairy High, Old man knows the principal very well so yeah...I won't tell you more details because you might get sleepy! Bye!"**_

Voice message ended.

A vein popped on Juvia's head, "The mess I created?" Juvia repeated back.

...

...

"That's the same college where that blonde will be going" Said Juvia.

_'Well maybe...I said 'Maybe', A change won't be bad right?' _Thought Juvia. She typed a message to Laxus.

**~ Middle Of The Night ~**

"WHO THE FUCK, MESSAGED ME THIS LATE!" Yelled Laxus. He checked his Inbox.

Sender: Juvia.

I'm going to college, Yay?

...

...

"Wow...Didn't see that coming..." Said Laxus, Trying to contain his laughter. But there was more.

P.S. If you're gonna laugh, I am so gonna kick your ass tomorrow. ~Juvia.


	2. Encounter

Different.

Chapter 2.

This didn't seem right...Why was Juvia awake this early? Weird right...

Oh yeah! Today is her first day at college! And she's not excited.

"I would never get used to this" Juvia sighed and left her bed. "I-It's freezing" Shivered Juvia. She went towards the closet and then her mobile rang.

New Message

"God..." Said Juvia and picked up her phone.

Sender: Laxus.

Juvia don't go to college in your pajamas ;)

"Who is he?! My mother?!" Yelled Juvia but then started to laugh.

"Damn him..." Said Juvia in between giggles. She wrote a message,

"Hey Pervert! Pick me up at 8, I don't know where the fricken hell my college is!" She wrote.

"Sure thing babe, On one condition, You have to treat me to those tasty rice balls you make! *Sparkle Intended* " He replied.

"Boy, He's fast" Said Juvia and sighed. "What should I do now? What should I wear, I don't even have the uniform...Pajama's wouldn't be bad" Said Juvia but ignored her last part.

"Trousers would do" Whispered Juvia while taking out her trouser and shirt. Juvia wore her dress and the stuff, She needed for college. Somebody knocked at the door. Juvia opened the door and standing there was Laxus in his uniform with a angry look on his face. Juvia raised her brow.

"Old geezer locked up my Laptop...My Facebook..Twitter..YouTube..MySpace Accounts!" Said Laxus while crying. "Serves you right.." Whispered Juvia while closing her door, Laxus smirked, He wouldn't want this chance to go by.

"What's that smug look for?" Asked Juvia turning around, But was pinned on the door by Laxus. "No fair, You told me you'll make those rice balls for me..." Said Laxus. Juvia's eyes looked annoyed. "And rice balls you'll get.." Replied Juvia.

"E-Eh? Seriously?" Said Laxus. Juvia quickly opens her door, And Laxus fell inside. "That hurt, You know..." Said Laxus.

"Come out already!" Said Juvia annoyingly. Laxus got up but his phone rang.

"Hello?"

_'DON'T YOU "Hello" ME, YOU ASS! YOU TOLD ME TO MEET YOU NEAR AT YOUR HOUSE?! WHERE ARE YOU!?'_

"I..I..I'm so sorry, Cana! I'll be right there!" Said Laxus, And closed his phone.

"Sorry Juvia but Cana called..." Replied Laxus. "Hey, Don't worry. Just tell me where the damned college is..." Said Juvia.

"Okay, You go right, Then pass the park where that pretty bridge is and go left, You'll find it." Said Laxus.

"Thanks" Said Juvia. "Welcome..I should go now or Cana is gonna stew me for lunch..." Said Laxus running towards his house. Laxus waved goodbye and Juvia did the same. She walked towards the college, She then saw Lucy and Wendy walking towards the same direction while waving at Juvia.

_'Ignore them...Ignore them...' _Thought Juvia. "Hold up! Wait Juvia!" Yelled Lucy. Juvia stopped and turned around to see both sisters staring at her.

"KYA~ SO YOU DECIDED TO JOIN FAIRY HIGH!" Said Lucy while squealing. Juvia walked further.

"Hey wait u-

"Just to let you know, You're not my friend and it's better for you to stay away from me" Said Juvia coldly.

"STOP BEING SUCH A TSUNDERE!" Yelled Wendy. Juvia turned around "Tsundere?"

Wendy took out a magazine from her bag. "Tsundere is a person, Who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing his or her warm side. For example, Saaya from Sket Dance, She's a tsundere." Said Wendy showing Juvia the picture of Saaya. "Eventhough, I hate her for coming between Bossun and Himeko..." Said Wendy while Lucy nodded.

_'So now I'm a emotionless tsundere, Oh joy!' _Thought Juvia. She started to walk again but quicker, "Hey wait Ju-

Juvia turns towards Lucy, "I'm going to college only for studying, Not hanging out with a weird blond girl, I don't need friends." Said Juvia coldly, She turns back and walks towards college. She made it, The college was huge!

Two guys were talking with each other, One had spiky black colored hair and the second one had weird pink spiky hair.

"Hey Gray..New girl alert" Said Natsu while smirking.

"I get dibs on her" Replied Gray walking towards Juvia. While some girls surround Natsu.

"Hey beautiful, What brings you in this fine day?" Asked Gray while smirking, Juvia continued to walk inside the college.

"Oi! Wait up!" Yelled Gray. Juvia stops, "Today is not a fine day, Because it's not raining and plus I'm here to study, Not waltz around with playboys like you" Said Juvia a little too harshly.

**~The other side~**

"Natsu-kun, You're so hot!"

"Hey! Watch it! I like him more"

"Back off bitches! He's mine!"

And thus started a cat fight. "Ladies, Ladies, I like you all! So no fights..." Said Natsu seductively. All the girls started to squeal like mad, Natsu then glances and Gray. _'Gray might have made that new girl his fan girl by now..' _Thought Natsu and boy was he wrong! Gray stood there rejected by _that_ girl. Natsu's fan girls looked at Gray too. "W-What happened to Gray-kun?" Asked Ultear. "Rejection..." Replied Natsu.

"That witch!"

"How dare she!"

"And to Gray-kun!"

"I'll go Death Note on her!"

"What?"

"Agh! Never mind!"

"Lucy-oneechan! The college is so huge!" Yelled Wendy excitedly. Wendy was excited and she ran ahead of Lucy, "Wendy! Wait up!" Yelled another girl. Natsu turned to see what's causing so much noise. The blond girl was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen and those charming chocolate brown eyes...

"Natsu-kun?" A girl asked him. But Natsu was to busy staring at Lucy. Wendy notices this and grins. Natsu walks towards Lucy, "H-Hi..." He said.

"U-Um hey?" Lucy replied. _'Stop losing your cool, Natsu!' _Thought Natsu.

"You must be tired, Because you've been running through my mind right now..." Said Natsu with a smirk. Lucy looks behind Natsu and she sees many girls waiting for Natsu. "Disgusting" Whispered Lucy, She holds Wendy's hand firmly and walks away in anger.

"O-Oneechan..." Whispered Wendy. It's been three years since Wendy saw Lucy this angry...

"Shit...Did I do something wrong?" Asked Natsu to a passerby dog.

"Woof!"It barked, "I'll take that as a yes..." Replied Natsu walking towards Gray. "Got rejected?" Natsu asked Gray, Gray nods.

"What about you?" Asked Gray. "You got the hots for the blond huh?" Gray said with a smirk.

"Nah! I got blond babes surrounding me till noon" Said Natsu.

"Well, I'll make sure I get that blue-haired girl by noon" Said Gray while smirking._  
_

"Dude, Obsessed much?" Asked Natsu while grinning.


	3. Friends

Different.

Chapter 3.

"Am I walking in circles?" Said Juvia to herself, While passing the chemistry room for the umpteenth time. A small girl approached her, "Are you lost?" The girl asked her. Juvia stared at the girl, "Um, The junior section is that way.." Replied Juvia pointing towards the direction.

"Very funny! I actually graduated from there!" The girl yelled back. "Yeah...Yeah..Whatever" Said Juvia. "You're pretty short for a senior" Added Juvia while smirking, The girl blushed in embarrassment. "I-It's none of your business!" Shouted the girl. "L-Let's start over! Nice to meet your acquaintance! I'm Levy Mcgarden." Said Levy. "Juvia Lockser...And I'm searching for my classroom..." Juvia replied.

"I don't know where your classroom might be...The President might help you! Go left and you'll see the room" Said Levy. Juvia walked towards the direction, While Levy sighed, "She's quite rude" Said Levy. Then suddenly Juvia turns around.

_'Crap, Did I say that out loud...'_ Thought Levy. "Oi...I-If you s-see a blond girl who is also running in circles, B-Be sure to tell her the way t-to the p-president's room..." Said Juvia while blushing in embarrassment. _'W-What did she say...just now...' _Thought Levy. Juvia started to walk again.

"Be sure to tell her" Juvia said whilst walking towards the room. Levy smiled and said, "S-Sure!"

But when Juvia entered the room, "Um? Hello?" Juvia said. A girl with long red hair appeared, "May I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah...I want to find my Class" Juvia said. "Ah..yes...Jellal!" Yelled the red haired girl.

"What is the matter now, Erza?" Asked a guy with blue hair. "This girl wants to know where her class is" Said Erza.

"Name?" Asked Jellal. "J-Juvia Lockser..." Juvia said, Jellal gave Juvia her schedule and a uniform. "Thanks!" Replied Juvia. The door was burst open by a girl, "I-I ALSO NEED A SCHEDULE AND A UNFIFORM!" Yelled the girl. Juvia pointed at the girl and said, "Blonde?"

"JUVIA~ FANCY MEETING YOU HEAR!" Yelled Lucy. Jellal threw the uniform at Lucy, "Your classes are about to start!" Yelled Jellal.

"THANKS PREZ AND VICE-PREZ!" Yelled Lucy, She went outside dragging Juvia with her. "Well! Let's go and change in the washroom!" Said Lucy.

"Y-Yeah..." Replied Juvia, She closed the door behind her. But she could hear the loud voices coming from the inside.

"Oh, One more thing! IT'S PRESIDENT-SAMA FOR YOU, BITCH!" Yelled Jellal.

"PRESIDENT-SAMA, MY ASS!, YOU'RE LUCKY I HAVEN'T BROUGHT MY SWORD!" Erza yelled back.

And the fight continued, Juvia and Lucy changed their clothes.

"I-Isn't this skirt t-too short?" Asked Lucy. "It looks good on you" Replied Juvia while dumping her clothes in her bag. "Let's go" Said Lucy.

"What class do you have?" Asked Lucy.

"Class I-C" Replied Juvia.

"That's mine too!" Squealed Lucy. They both reached their class, "L-Let's g-go in" Stuttered Juvia. But she didn't get a reply from Lucy, She turned around and saw Lucy fixing her skirt again.

"WILL YOU STOP FIXING THAT?!" Yelled Juvia.

"But Juvia~~~ It's so short!" Lucy yelled back. Juvia ignored Lucy's statements and went inside, The teacher wasn't there, Students were chatting with each other but stopped when they saw Juvia.

Gray was currently flabbergasted, While Natsu smirked at his friends atitude.

"S-She is so pretty.."

"What a hottie!"

"What's her name?"

Juvia ignored everybody and sat on chair which was near the window.

"Feisty! Me likey feisty!" Yelled another guy. Lucy shakily went inside the room, Everybody stared at her too.

_'I knew this skirt was too short!'_ Lucy mentally told herself.

_'She's more sexier in a uniform' _Thought Natsu, Lucy blushed and walked towards her seat which was behind Juvia's chair. Gray and Natsu looked at each other, "Uniforms rock!" They both said in unison. The teacher walked in the class, "Good morning" She said.

"Morn'in" The class replied. "I'll be your substitute teacher, My name is Porlyusica" She replied.

"Isn't she too old for teaching?" Gray said while smirking, Porlyusica raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you too young to be a playboy?" The teacher replied.

"Ouch~~~~~~~" The class said.

"Well, We have two new students in our class, Ms. Juvia Lockser and Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, Please show yourself" Porlyusica said. Lucy and Juvia walked towards Porlyusica.

"These girls missed a few lessons, So you two sit in the front...And Levy Mcgarden, Please tutor them after class" Porlyusica said. Levy stood up and said, "Yes maam!"

"Lucy, You sit near that pink-haired boy" Said Porlyusica. _'That boy! I'm not sitt'in with that piece of shit!' _Thought Lucy but obeyed her orders and sat next to him, Natsu was blushing all ten shades of red. Natsu glanced at Gray and mouthed 'Help me'. Lucy took out a page and wrote something, Crumbles it, Then threw it at Natsu. He opened the page and it wrote,

**"DON'T TALK TO ME, ASSHOLE! IF YOU DO, I'LL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!"**

**~Lucy**.

Natsu was now even more scared, He looked at Gray with a HELP-ME-BUDDY look. But Gray was seated somewhere else now. He saw Gray sitting with Juvia, And Gray was shaking like crazy!.

"Let's get on with chapter 3!" Said Porlyusica.

~After Class~

Lucy walked towards Juvia, "Want to have lunch with me?" Lucy asked. "Sure" Juvia replied, Both of them went to the cafeteria.

"This is going nowhere!" Yelled Gray, While Natsu nodded.

"I didn't get to talk to Juvia!" Said Gray, Natsu nodded.

"Are you listening?" Asked Gray, Natsu nodded.

"Do you have a crush on Lucy?" Asked Gray, Natsu nodded. But Natsu realized what he has done, "N-NO! I-I-I DON'T L-LIKE HER!" Yelled Natsu.

"Whatever, I'll get her in the Cafeteria..." Replied Gray walking towards the cafeteria, Natsu was also with him.

Juvia was sitting with Lucy and talking with her. Gray walked towards her, "Hey Juvia! You wanna come with me to my house?" Asked Gray.

"No" Juvia replied.

"Or how but we eat lunch together?"

"No"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?, BITCH?!" Yelled Gray. "EVERY GIRL WANTS ME IN THIS SCHOOL! WHY DON'T YOU?" Added Gray.

"Because you're a douchebag and the lowest scum" Replied Juvia.

"Stop acting innocent!" Said Gray.

"Don't talk to Juvia like that!" Lucy yelled back while standing up, "You stay away from this" Said Gray whilst pushing Lucy on the ground.

"GRAY! ARE YOU MAD?!" Yelled Natsu.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Asked Juvia while helping Lucy up.

"Yeah" Lucy replied, Juvia was angry now.

"Atleast, I wear clothes!" Juvia yelled back pointing at Gray who was without clothes. The students in the cafeteria couldn't believe their ears!

Juvia locker had insulted Gray!

"C'mon Lucy.." Said Juvia, While holding Lucy's wrist and storms out of the room. Gray clenched his fist, "That bitch! I'LL MAKE HER LIFE, A LIVING HELL!" Shouted Gray.

~After School~

Lucy and Juvia were walking to their houses, They reached Lucy's, "Lucy? Where's Wendy?" Asked Juvia.

"Oh! I'll pick her up at 1:00" Said Lucy.

"Okay, So I better be going..Bye!" Replied Juvia while walking away.

"HEY JUVIA! T-Thank you for telling Levy-chan...That I needed the directions to the Prez's room" Said Lucy.

Juvia turns around and smiles, "That's what friends are for" Replied Juvia.


	4. More or Less

Different.

Chapter 4.

"Hey Natsu! Are you still mad at me?" Asked Gray who was leaning against a pillar inside the school.

"Yes" Replied Natsu, Leaning against the other side of the pillar while messaging somebody on his phone.

"C'mon Natsu! I apologized to you like ten times already!" Yelled Gray. Natsu puts his mobile back into his pocket, "Don't apologize to me, Apologize to that blond, Whom you pushed earlier! Don't drag innocent people into your fight!" Replied Natsu.

Gray started laughing and fell on the floor, "Y-You were mad about that?!" Yelled Gray while laughing and clutching his stomach.

"You've become awfully sentimental, Natsu-kun" Came a voice, Natsu looks up and sighs, "What do you want, Angel?" Asked Natsu.

"I see, Your still as rude as ever" Said Angel while hugging Natsu's hand, "You should spend more time with your _girlfriend_..." Said Angel.

"Yeah, Natsu...You won't find a girlfriend like Angel anywhere, Not like her..." Said Gray, But he mistakenly mentioned about **_her_**.

"Gray don't ever remind of that bitch!" Yelled Natsu. Angel lets go off Natsu's hand, And reached for her mobile, "Hello? Ohhh...Sorry big brother! I'll be right there" Replied Angel, "Sorry! I have to go!" She said and went away.

"She's so gullible and sweet" Commented Gray.

"Um...You know college has ended..." Said Gray while sweat-dropping.

**O~~~O~~~O**

Lucy was making lunch at home, "Today's dish will be Wendy's favourite!" Said Lucy while grinning. Lucy prepared lunch in 30 minutes and called Juvia.

_"Hello?" _Responded Juvia.

"Hey, Can you come with me to pick Wendy from school?" Asked Lucy.

_"Hmmmm...No" _Said Juvia.

"Please Juvia!" Begged Lucy.

_"Whatever..." _Juvia replied.

"Does that mean, You'll come?" Said Lucy, And Juvia ended the call. "Mean..." Replied Lucy, She washed her hands and went outside her house. Lucy walked towards the school. "S-Should I apologize?" Whispered Lucy, She bumped into a person, "I'm s-sorry!" Replied Lucy bowing down.

"So, Now you're a Klutz too." Said the person, Lucy looked up and saw Juvia standing there with a smirk on her face.

"I knew you'd come" Said Lucy walking with Juvia.

"Tsh.." Replied Juvia, She stared at Lucy who was walking with a blank expression, "Something wrong?" Juvia asked.

"Y-Yeah, You see, I was mean to a boy at school...S-So, I-I wanted to apologize" Said Lucy, Juvia raised a brow.

"We're here!" Yelled Lucy running towards the junior section, While Juvia was walking slowly. Natsu was talking to Gray, Then he glanced at Lucy and Juvia.

"Oi, Gray! It's that Juvia girl" Said Natsu, Gray turned around to see Juvia walking towards the Junior section with a bored expression.

"Why is she here?" Asked Natsu.

"One way to find out" Smirked Gray. When Juvia was out of sight, Gray and Natsu walked towards her direction.

"Um, Gray, I need to hurry" Said Natsu.

"Ssh!" Replied Gray. Both of them saw a cute, blue haired girl running towards Lucy and hugged her, "Lucy-neechan!" Yelled Wendy.

"Awwwwww...I missed to you so much" Both girls smiled at each other.

"Lucy has a sister?" Asked Natsu, Gray shrugged. Wendy then ran towards Juvia and hugged her legs. "Juvia-nee came too" Said Wendy.

"Hey Kiddo" Said Juvia patting Wendy's head. A woman came towards Lucy, "Excuse me, Are you Wendy's sister?" She asked.

"Yes! I'm Lucy Heartfilia" Said Lucy while smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mirajane Strauss, Wendy's teacher" Replied Mirajane.

"Is Wendy doing fine in her class?" Asked Lucy.

"Yes, Of course! But she's a little bit shy, But she's a marvelous girl" Replied Mirajane. Wendy came running towards Lucy, "NEE-CHAN! I FORGOT MY BOOKS IN THE CLASS!" Yelled Wendy. Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Good-bye, Mirajane-san" Said Lucy while bowing, Then ran with Wendy towards her class. Wendy turned around and waved her hand, "Bye, Mirajane-sensei!" Yelled Wendy, Mirajane waved back.

"And...They completely forgot about me" Said Juvia with a sigh, She walked towards the canteen.

"Gray, Can I please go now?!" Yelled Natsu.

"Sshhh..I need to know more about Juvia" Replied Gray.

******( - _ - ) **( - _ - ) **( - _ - )**

"Lucy-neechan! I found my books" Said Wendy holding up her books.

"Great! Let's go back now, Juvia might be waiting" Said Lucy. At the canteen, Juvia sneezed. Lucy heard crying sounds coming from the back of chairs.

"Is somebody there?" Asked Lucy, Wendy who got curious went towards the sound, "Wendy! Be careful!" Warned Lucy. Wendy looked under the table, "Romeo-kun?" Wendy said. The crying boy looked up, "Wendy-chan?" Romeo said.

"Get out from there" Said Wendy helping Romeo to get up, Lucy walked towards both of them.

"Are you lost?" She asked. Romeo nodded, Lucy patted Romeo's head, "There...There, Don't cry now, We'll find your relative." Said Lucy with a reassuring smile, Romeo smiled, "Thank-you, Nee-chan" He said. All three went towards the announcement room. Jellal walked out of the room with a bandage on his forehead.

_'Damn that, Erza...' _Thought Jellal.

"Prez!" Yelled Lucy walking towards Jellal, "What do you want, Heartfilia?" Asked Jellal, "Romeo is lost, Nobody picked him up from school, So an announcement, Could help them find him" Said Lucy.

"Alright, But don't touch anything inside!" Yelled Jellal.

"Yes sir!" Said Lucy walking inside the room, "Um...I don't know how to operate this" Said Lucy. Jellal sighed, And turned on the mike.

"Good day to everyone, I'm here to announce that a boy named Romeo is looking for his guardian, If you know him, Please report to the announcement room" Said Jellal. Everybody heard across the school, Jellal's voice was gone.

"See? Now somebody will take you home" Said Lucy.

"Bye!" Said Lucy and Wendy in unison. Both of them walked went outside to meet up with Juvia, Natsu ran towards the school building, He ran past Lucy.

"Wa-Was he crying?" Asked Lucy to herself.

"Nee-chan?" Said Wendy. "Let's go!" Said Lucy.

( ^ _ ^ ) ( ^ _ ^ ) ( ^ _ ^ )

The door was burst opened by Natsu, "Romeo?" Yelled Natsu, Romeo came running towards Natsu and hugged him, "I'm sorry, I took so long" Said Natsu scratching his hair.

"It's alright! A pretty girl with blond hair helped me, She was so kind and sweet" Replied Romeo.

"That was very kind of her" Said Natsu. Both of them walked towards Gray.

"Yo Gray!" Said Natsu.

"I didn't know, Your brother studied here?!" Yelled Gray.

"Yeah..Yeah whatever" Replied Natsu. "You found more about that girl?" Asked Natsu.

"Not that much, But I need to find more, Enough to crush Juvia's soul, Then she would never mess with me" Said Gray with a very evil smirk and laughing hysterically.

"You should work on that 'Evil laugh of yours'" Said Romeo.


	5. Cosplay

Different.

Chapter 5.

"Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice, I, Wendy Heartfilia! In the name of the Moon, Shall punish you!" Wendy exclaimed while posing like Sailor moon.

"Wendy! I was supposed to be Sailor moon! You're Chibiusa!" Yelled Lucy fixing her tiara.

"No!" replied Wendy

"You're perfect as Chibiusa!" Said Lucy, Forcing the pink wig on Wendy's head.

"JUVIA!" Both sisters yelled and looked at Juvia who was cosplaying as Sailor Mercury.

"Is this necessary?" Asked a embarrassed Juvia.

"Hmmmm...NEE-CHAN! I WANTED JUVIA-NEE TO BE SAILOR NEPTUNE! It suits her" Said Wendy while turning towards her sister, Lucy was looking at Juvia while sparkles were surrounding her, "Juvia, You look so cute~" Said Lucy, She then claps both of her hands while a flower appears near the tip of her fingers, "This calls for a photo shoot! I'll send them to Facebook!" Said Lucy, Walking towards the cabinet and started searching.

"Found it!" Yelled Lucy showing the silver camera, Juvia was nowhere to be found. All Lucy saw was the front door opened wide and a stunned Wendy.

"Juvia?" Said Lucy.

"Call the cops! Sailor Mercury has fled or worse! She might be sailor-napped!" Yelled Wendy.

"This is the job for Sailor moon!" Announced Lucy while pointing her index finger at the front door.

"I'll be Sailor moon!" Yelled Wendy.

"Agh! Let's settle this with Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Said Lucy.

"Yay!" Yelled Wendy.

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissors!"

* * *

**(；一_一) (；一_一) (；一_一)**

* * *

"Free!" Yelled Juvia, Running towards her home, But a person stepped in her way, Which made Juvia fall, She got up.

"Do you have a problem, Buddy?!" Juvia yelled and looked at the person.

_'...Oh crap...' _Thought Juvia, In front of Juvia was none other than Laxus.

"Why're you staring at me like that?" Asked Juvia, Laxus pointed at Juvia's clothes.

_'Oh shit! I forgot to change into my normal clothes!' _Thought Juvia.

Laxus clears his throat, "You know, You can punish me anytime~!" He said.

"S-Shut u-up, P-Pervert!" Juvia stuttered, "Oh so the great Juvia also stutters" Laxus said with a smirk. Juvia and Laxus hear somebody running towards them, They turned around, "LUCY KICK!" Yelled Lucy kicking Laxus in the crotch, He fell on the ground.

"L-Laxus..." Juvia said.

"Fear not, Sailor Mercury~, Because I saved you from this lecherous creature!" Declared Lucy.

"Nee-Chan! I finally caught up!" Said Wendy, Kicking the fallen Laxus's butt with her left foot. After a while, Wendy pokes Laxus's face with a stick. "Yep, He's a goner!" Said Wendy while grinning.

"Awesome job! Sailor moon!" Yelled Lucy clapping her hands in glee.

"Right back at you, Sailor Venus!" Said Wendy. Both sisters started high-five-ing eachother, But stopped and turned to see Juvia clenching her knuckles, "You guys are so in for it..." Yelled Juvia.

"Oh...I think my parrot is calling me!" Lied Lucy.

"I f-forgot my t-tiara, So I-I'm going home.." Said Wendy. Both of them ran, Juvia caught their foots and dragged them towards her house.

* * *

**＼(◎o◎)／！＼(◎o◎)／！＼(◎o◎)／！**

* * *

"We're sorry, Laxus and Juvia..." Said both sisters in unison.

"Ahem..." Juvia said whilst raising an eyebrow, "We'll never make you cosplay again, Juvia" Said Lucy.

"And promise to never hurt Laxus-san" Completed Wendy.

"Hey, It's alright!" Said Laxus patting Wendy's head. "But you're the cutest Sailor moon, I know!" Said Laxus.

"Thank-you!" Said Wendy, She turned and blew raspberries at Lucy.

"So you're Juvia's best friend?" Asked Lucy.

"That's me" Said Laxus.

_'He looks so fierce! How can a fragile maiden be best friends with the likes of him?' _Thought Lucy in disgust while glaring at Laxus.

"Why do you have that thunder scar?" Asked Wendy.

"I tattooed it" He replied.

"Why don't you tell them the story behind that Tattoo" Juvia asked.

"I'd love to tell but..." Said Laxus, He pointed at Lucy who was glaring at him.

"By the way, Laxus-san, You don't go to Fairy High, right?" Asked Wendy.

"Nah, It has a girly name...I go to Raven High" He said while smirking.

"Oh~ I heard that Jellal-san went there once" Wendy said.

"There's a rumour that Erza has a dark past" Interrupted Lucy.

"I know! That red-haired chick is too messed up" Said Laxus.

_'My life was also messed up...'_ Thought Juvia staring at the ground.

"Oh I forgot! I got 4 tickets for Karaoke!, Wanna tag?" Yelled Laxus, Taking out tickets from his pockets.

"I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO IN A KARAOKE!" Said Lucy and Wendy in unison.

"I'm going ahead" Said Laxus.

"I'll change my dress then come" Said Juvia. Laxus nodded and went outside. But, He opened the door again, "Should I help you change?" Asked Laxus.

"GET LOST! PERVERT!" Yelled Juvia throwing her brush at him, While Lucy had pressed her hands against Wendy's ears.

"OI! THERE'S A 12 YEAR OLD SITTING HERE!" Yelled Lucy.

"OKAY! I'M LEAVING! Jeez, You're no fun..." Sulked Laxus walking out from Juvia's house.


	6. Salmon

Different.

Chapter 6.

"Juvia, Are you done yet?" Asked Lucy tapping her foot repeatedly on the ground.

"Shut up! You suggested me to wear this girly dress! WHY DO GIRLS EVEN BOTHER WEARING SUCH DIFFICULT CLOTHING!" Yelled Juvia.

"Girls who have taste, Juvia sweetie!" Said Lucy in a mocking tone.

"Nee-chan! Over here" Said Wendy. Lucy went towards her little sister and saw that she was holding a very old picture, There was a beautiful woman with blue hair on the right, And a grinning black haired man on the left. And in the middle was a cute girl with blue hair, She looked like Juvia. Before Lucy could utter some 'Unspecific' words, Juvia came inside the room, Making both Lucy and Wendy jump and tremble. Wendy quickly puts the picture back.

_'That's right, I've never asked Juvia about her parents...Should I ask her?' _Thought Lucy.

"Hello? Earth to Lucy!" Said Juvia waving her hands at Lucy's face, She snaps out of it. Juvia's mobile buzzed.

**~Voice message from Laxus~**

**Sorry guys! I can't join you! I have a study session with Cana. Enjoy without me...**

**P.S. She is forcefully teaching me TT_TT**

**P.S.S. If I don't message you within 5 hours, Please attend my funeral TT_TT**

**P.S.S.S. One last thing -Dramatic Music Plays- You should have let me see your bunny panties TT_TT**

Juvia felt her cheeks become hot, While Lucy was mortified and she covered Wendy's ears.

"THAT MAN HAS NO SENSE OF DIGNITY, DOES HE?!" Yelled Lucy, Juvia typed a message to Laxus.

* * *

**~And Laxus's House~**

* * *

"So we divide 64 by 2, Then the bracket will be gone! And you'll solve this!" Said Cana reading the "Fourth Grade Math Book"

"Hmmm..." Hummed Laxus, Solving the sums incorrectly.

"Laxus, I'm going to the bathroom" Cana said whilst getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

**~Text Message From Juvia~**

Lucy: I'll throw a party at your funeral!

Wendy: I have no words, Laxus-san...

Juvia: Death is near you and you're still a pervert!

All: Have a happy life in hell *Evil Smirk Intended*

Laxus read the message...And Ouch! That's gotta hurt! Before he could recover, He felt shivers running down his spine.

"**Dreyar...I told you that mobiles are forbidden during my lectures**" Said Cana in a scary voice.

* * *

**~Outside The Karaoke~**

* * *

"W-W-Wow! It's so huge and c-c-c-crowded...A-And is p-public" Stuttered Lucy while fiddling with her hair.

"I know right! And...Why are you trembling?" Asked Juvia.

"Nee-chan, Is always like this when she's in huge crowds" Said Wendy with a smile.

"BLONDE, DON'T BACK DOWN NOW!" Yelled Juvia while pushing Lucy inside the Karaoke ignoring her protests. Nearby people look at them with wide eyes.

"Nee-chan, You're making a scene" Wendy whispered and had her head down in embarrassment.

"What's better than singing in front of _huge _crowds" Said Juvia while smirking, Making Lucy turn white in fear.

* * *

**~Other Side~**

* * *

"Why are we here again, Gray?" Asked Natsu holding Romeo's hand.

"I need to know more about Juvia" Said Gray pushing himself away from the crowds.

"Oh yeah~ I forgot all about your _little _obsession with Juvia Lockser!" Yelled Natsu, Causing the people to think that he is a "Retard".

"It's not obsession, Natsu, It's **Hate**" Said Gray in a very very deep voice.

"Because she humiliated you in front of your fangirls?" Asked Natsu, The crowd was growing.

"Yeah...somewhat, And why is there so many people?" Asked Gray.

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE A CALENDER?! TOMORROW IS VALENTINE!" Said Natsu, Suddenly the grip on Romeo's hand was gone, "Romeo? ROMEO?!" Yelled Natsu.

"ONII-SAN!" Came the crying calls of Romeo from the huge crowds.

"SHIT! GRAY! HELP ME FIND HIM!" Shouted Natsu.

"No worries, Natsu! Kids these days tend to get lost!" Said Gray while grinning.

"This is not a joke! Help me find him!" Yelled Natsu.

* * *

**~Girl's Side~**

* * *

Wendy, Lucy and Juvia saw that people came on stage and started singing random songs, Juvia heard a familiar sound and dragged Lucy towards it.

"HEY! DJ MCGARDEN HERE" Yelled Levy on the microphone. "NEXT UP IS STING EUCLIFFE! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" Said Levy, Sting comes on the stage and started singing a random song, And the crowd were disappointing. Levy face palmed, "Ms. Mcgarden, Audience are leaving one by one" Said Rogue. Lucy shouted Levy's name which made Levy smile and run towards Lucy and pulling her into a hug, "Lu-Chan! You came!" Yelled Levy, This made Rogue drop his microphone, It was the first time he'd seen Levy acting girly. "Didn't know that you worked here..." Juvia said, "This is my father's public Karaoke, He put me in charge of it with my cousin Rogue! He came from Germany this week" Said Levy pointing at Rogue, Who politely smiled and bowed at them.

"Gentleman" Scoffed Juvia.

"And Levy! What's with this outfit?!" Asked Lucy.

"Don't tell me you're a Gothic Lolita?" Yelled Wendy looking at Levy's appearance.

"Exactly, Little one!" Replied Levy patting Wendy's head.

Rogue came towards Levy and told her that half of the audience left, Levy thought for a while. "Rogue! Go and do some rapping" She ordered.

"W-What? I'm a gentleman! And I don't do rapping!" Replied Rogue.

"I'll buy you a pet cat with the frog costume, You always loved~" Said Levy.

"Fine" Murmured Rogue, He went outside and started rapping.

"Boy, He's good" Said Juvia, Looking out from the curtains.

"Now...I'll we need is a good singer" Said Levy. "HELL! WE CAN'T!" Panicked Levy, Wendy called out to Juvia and whispered something in her ear.

"OI LEVY! WE GOT YOUR SINGER!" Juvia said, Levy turned to see Juvia dragging Lucy in front of Levy, She nodded and went outside.

"THANK YOU ROGUE! ISN'T HE A GULLIBLE COUSIN?!" Asked Levy to the crowd, They started laughing.

"NOW! I PRESENT YOU, THE LAST PERFORMER! LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Yelled Levy. The stage light went on, But Lucy wasn't standing there, The crowd fell.

"EHEHE! GIVE IT UP FOR, LUCY!" Levy once again yelled, But no avail, Lucy was looking outside from the curtains, "I-I am so e-e-embarrassed!" Lucy stuttered, She needed magic or a freak'in fairy god mother to help her! In her case, It was a push from Juvia, Which made her fall outside.

"Oh" Levy said, Then went inside.

"SING, BLONDIE!" Yelled Juvia.

"NEE-CHAN! GOOD LUCK!" Wendy said, Giving her a thumbs up, Lucy stood up and straightened herself up, Juvia threw the microphone at her, Which she caught successfully. She breaths in and started singing,

_Kodomo no goro wa MAMA no koto_  
_Hidoku kizutsuketa_  
_Hi mo atta yo ne kawari tai_  
_Ima zenbu_

_Hi no ataru basho ni dete_  
_Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai_  
_Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite_  
_I can change my life_

_Demo kokoro no naka subete wo_  
_Totemo tsutae kire nai_  
_KANTAN ni ika nai kara_  
_Ikite yukeru_

_Hi no ataru basho ni dete_  
_Chizu wo hirogete miru kedo_  
_I know... You know..._  
_Mayoi michi mo shikata nai_  
_I can change my life_

_Sugite kita hibi zenbu de_  
_Ima no atashi nanda yo_  
_KANTAN ni ika nai kara_  
_Ikite yukeru_

Lucy finished the song, Everybody started cheering loudly, Clapping was filled through out the area.

"ENCORE!" The crowd chanted, Levy came up on the stage.

"I DON'T THINK SHE'S READY FOR AN ENCORE!" Levy said, Her arm around Lucy's shoulder, Lucy glanced at a familiar boy who was crying, She jumped from the stage, People made way for her.

"WHERE IS NEE-CHAN GOING?" Asked Wendy to Juvia, She shrugged the both of them run towards Lucy, And the crowd dispersed.

"Romeo?!" Shouted Lucy.

_'I just saw him! Standing over here! He was crying..._' Lucy thought, Out of nowhere, Romeo came.

"Romeo! What happened?" Asked Lucy, Sitting beside Romeo.

"My b-brother was separated from me, And I-I heard your si-singing and c-came here" Said Romeo while crying, Lucy took his hand.

"Let's find your brother" Lucy said with a smile, Romeo smiled back at her.

After searching for 10 minutes, Romeo pointed at a figure, "ONII-SAN!" He yelled, Lucy turned to see that Romeo's brother was none other than that salmon haired guy in school...

_Natsu_


	7. Trespassing

**Note:**

**Reviews that were about "Japanese" I found them ****_very _****offensive, Grammar and other stuff...I don't mind~ **

**People reviewed more than once about "How I wrote "Big Brother & Big Sister" wrong in Japanese. **

**So please review, When you find something ****_"Other"_**** than that... Thank you ^_^**

* * *

Different.

Chapter 7.

_Natsu..._

"Nii-san!" Yelled Romeo, Running towards his brother and hugged his leg, Natsu crouched down to his level and hugged him.

"Thank yo-" Natsu was cut off by Lucy.

"Don't let him out of your sight" Lucy said as she walked away, Natsu stared at her as she walked away.

"Don't you run off like that, Romeo" Said Natsu as he sighed in relief, Gray found them and ran towards Natsu.

"You know, Romeo...Finding you is really tough" Said Gray while breathing heavily and was holding a glass of water, Natsu glared at him.

"If Nii-san can't find me, I'm sure Nee-chan will!" Said Romeo while grinning.

"Yeah Nee-Chan will find him, Natsu" Gray repeated Romeo's words while drinking water, He then realized what Romeo just said then choked on the water, "N-Nee-Chan?" Stuttered Gray, Who was completely shocked, Same goes with Natsu.

"The pretty blonde lady you just saw, Nii-san! Are you already forgetting stuff?" Pouted Romeo.

"L-Lucy?" Gasped Natsu.

"I'm so proud of my little boy~ He finally got himself a _better _girl" Said Gray, Shedding tears and wiping them with a handkerchief.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Natsu while blushing.

"Where should we go?" Asked Romeo.

"WE'RE PRETENDING TO BE DETECTIVES! AND WE NEED INFORMATION ABOUT JUVIA!" Yelled Gray, Pointing at the blunette who was laughing along with Lucy, Levy and Wendy.

_'Gray is treating me like a kid...' _Said a frustrated Romeo. After a while, The girls went inside a restaurant.

"Damn those girls! Making me hungry all of a sudden" Said Gray, He looked at Natsu.

"O-Oi! Don't look at me, I'm tasteless" Replied Natsu, Who was currently 50 meters away from Gray.

"W-What the hell, Natsu?" Asked Gray with a frown.

"N-Nothing! I was checking the sale in this shop, And I'm about to go in" Natsu retorted, Gray and Romeo turned red and looked away.

_'What's up with them?' G_rumbled Natsu, Walking inside the shop smoothly. After 3 minutes and 56 seconds, He came outside with a red mark across his right cheek.

"Serves you right! You lecher!" Yelled a woman from the shop, And the worst part was that Lucy witnessed it all with her famous What-The-Hell face, Then quickly left. Natsu walked towards Gray and Romeo steadily and quietly, Then angrily pulled Gray be his shirt, "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT SHOP SELLS WOMEN LINGERIE!" Yelled Natsu. "You should have noticed that by our reaction" Teased Gray. "You mean 'The turn red and look away reaction'?" Asked Natsu. "Exactly" Said Gray. Natsu was very pissed off now...Oh well...Let's all pray for Gray's safety...

**~Other Side~**

"What took you so long, Lucy?" Asked Juvia.

"And you forgot the drinks!" Added Levy, Making a braid for Wendy.

"I-I got a little side tracked..." Lucy said, Remembering what happened 5 minutes ago.

"Nee-Chan! Check the braid Levy-san made for me!" Said Wendy, Showing the braid with flowers decorating it, "I didn't know, You secretly carry flowers in your pocket" Said Juvia while raising a brow. "I'm a 'G_othic Lolita'_, A random noob gave those flowers to me while you were gone" Said Levy while sighing.

"Levy-san! You're so popular!" Complimented Wendy.

"The guy was like, 'I'VE LIKED YOU FOR A VERY LONG TIME, MCGARDEN-SAN! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!'" Levy imitated the guy while having her hands clasped. "Oh! Wanna go to the Amusement Park?! I got free tickets" Said Levy.

"Today is the most luckiest day ever! First free karaoke tickets, And now this!" Exaggerated Lucy while holding the tickets protectively.

"Nee-Chan! It's a miracle" Said Wendy, Hugging her sister while crying joyous tears.

"I'll never understand these sisters" Sighed Juvia.

"There's one in each family...Well, Two in the Heartfilia Family" Laughed Levy, Juvia chest tightened, _'Family, Huh?'_, Levy's phone vibrated, She picked it up, It was a message.

**By Rogue Cheney:**

**Hey! Sorry to bug you, But you guys forgot your bags in the Karaoke, Might as well pick them or else bad thing happen :3**

**-Best Cousin Eva ;)**

"That little shadow of a bastard!" Yelled Levy.

"What happened about 'There's always one in each family'?" Asked Juvia with a smirk. Levy ignored Juvia and ran towards the Karaoke with her friends but inside she really wanted to punch the blunette.

**~Other Side~**

"Have you seen a girl with blue hair and is constantly wearing a hat?" Asked Natsu to a street guy.

"Never saw her!" Yelled the guy.

"Natsu, We don't talk like this, Ahem...Dear Sir, Have you seen a girl with blue hair and huge boobs?" Asked Gray with a devious smirk.

"THAT'S GOING ACROSS THE LINE, DUDE!" Yelled Natsu, "Oh! You mean Juvia Lockser? I didn't see her but I know the where her house is! Go left and walk straight, You'll find her house" The random guy replied.

"May good fortune befall you" Blessed Gray, They reached the house.

What the-

Hell is-

This?

All three guys said as they looked at the broken and damaged house...Which more looked like a haunted house in the eyes of Romeo. "How c-can a normal person live in this?" Asked Gray, Walking towards the house, The window was open because of the wind. "One could easily trespass in" Added Gray. "But they wouldn't have made it alive outside, Because the devil herself lives here" Said a scared Natsu, Reminiscing how Juvia beat the living shit of random guy in school. Natsu glanced at Gray who was already inside and observing the house.

"GRAY! YOU TRESPASSER! DON'T ENTER A GIRL'S HOUSE LIKE THAT!" Yelled Natsu, About 24 minutes of quarreling, Natsu agreed to enter but on one condition! That Gray will **NEVER** enter a house like that.

"Jeez! Who sound like you own this place!" Said Gray, Suddenly a rat passed Gray.

**"OH MY GREAT HOLY LORD! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! A RAT! ****! ! ! ! ! ! !**** ! ! ! ! ! ! !**" 


End file.
